


Vampire Virgin

by TheKrustyKum



Category: Get Over It! (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Bathroom Sex, Forced Oral Sex, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Virginity Kink, bite ya dick off that’s what you get, vampire kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 03:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29620182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKrustyKum/pseuds/TheKrustyKum
Summary: “That’s dedication. How have you resisted?” A girl asks. He looks up again.“I just don’t put myself in those situations”





	Vampire Virgin

**Author's Note:**

> Written in a bout of anger! Raaaah!

NonCon Oh Boy

Jan 19, 2020, 6:36 pm

“Oh! Since you’re older than us, tell us your romantic escapades” one of the girls at the lunch table exclaimed. He was one of only a couple of guys at the table, with more and more girls crowding to get in on the juicy details. Aleks’ face reddened.

“No! No that’s very inappropriate-“

“Come on!” They groaned. The pressure was rising. His breath caught tight in his throat.

“I haven’t...” He whispers, dropping his head in defeat. Those closest to hear gasp and relay what he said to the others out of earshot.

“You’re an 84 year old virgin?!” One of the guys exclaims. He nods sheepishly.

“But how?!” One girl asks.

“I was turned when I was sixteen...and it would be really risky trying not to spread the virus”

“That’s dedication. How have you resisted?” A girl asks. He looks up again.

“I just don’t put myself in those situations”

Alek is now being dragged down the hall by the tallest guy at the table. To where he doesn’t know.

“What are you doing? Where are we-“ he says before taking a sharp turn into the men’s bathroom and into a stall, even though the bathroom is empty.

They stand uncomfortably close now, the other blocking Alek from leaving.

“What is this for?” He says, even though he has a sneaking suspicion what for.

“I uh-“ the taller was broken from his trance to shuffle around in his backpack.

To pull out a few condoms.

Aleks’ face flushes and feels like he might faint. Was this guy he just met propositioning him in the bathroom stall? After learning he was a virgin? His heart picks up pace as he thinks of a way to leave, but this man was much taller than he was. He could try and fly out, but that would be really hard on his body. And he might faint from just that.

“I just said I didn’t want to do that, are you deaf?” He says harshly. A cornered prey.

“No, no. I heard you. You said you couldn’t because you might turn someone into a vampire. But I have condoms!” He waves them. Alek searches his eyes.

“Do you have any sense? I don’t want to do anything with you. Or anyone else. For everyone’s sake”

The taller boy takes his left hand to the small of Aleks back, pulling him closer. Alek uses his outstretched arms to try and pry himself away, but to no avail.

“I wonder what your fangs would feel like, grazing my dick” he mumbles.

“Isn’t there a toy for that?! Let me go!” Alek begins to raise his voice while the taller goes for his own belt.

Panic rises further in Aleks chest as he is stricken immobile.

“Stop this. You’ll get infected” he pushed.

Suddenly, it seemed like he got his pants down and condom on all in one go. Alek clenches his teeth.

“Get down on your knees” he says, pushing him by the shoulders. Alek collapses down, smacking painfully on the toilet in the cramped space.

Now face to face with the gloved member in front of him, true terror runs rampant. His teeth clench tighter, shaking uncontrollably.

“Open-“ He coos, using one hand to caress his cheek. After Alek refuses, the other roughly grabs his nose. Forcing Alek to open his mouth for air. In that moment, he shoves his erection deep into Aleks throat.

Alek gags strongly, almost vomiting. He reaches up and smacks at him, but with no response.

The taller boy shivers, “oh god, you feel so good. Keep gagging, will you?” He touches the back of his throat.

Hot, blood-tinged tears streak down Aleks face. It was so uncomfortable and disgusting.

He begins thrusting into Aleks face, relishing in the sounds it made. And the small whimpers coming from him.

Mustering as much strength as he could, Alek bites down on the base. A moan of pleasure turned into a scream of agony as his erection is pierced through like a sausage. 

It begins quirting blood over the walls and floor. Alek stands quickly, and in the opportunistic moment, Alek covers the boys mouth with bloodied hands.

“This is what you get. You don’t deserve to go to jail. Jail does not atone the disgusting act you just did to me. You deserve to die”

He proceeds to shove his finger into the open wound.


End file.
